The invention relates to a method for adjusting the tensile force ratio between an outer thread and an inner thread during the manufacture of cabled industrial yarns by means of an apparatus in which an outer thread and an inner thread are combined in the region of a thread balloon to be twisted together and the yarn subsequently runs through a thread guide eye.
Such a method is known and is described, for example, in DE-GM No. 84 07 900.
During the manufacture of cabled industrial yarns, for example tyre cord, it is extremely important for the outer and inner threads to have a predetermined tensile force ratio, so that the two yarn components are processed with a particular, preferably constant, length ratio. The position of the cording point in the region of the thread guide eye is of particular importance for this. Of the two yarn components, the outer thread runs through the thread balloon, while the inner thread is conveyed from a bobbin pot by way of a brake system into the vicinity of the vertex of the thread balloon. If the cording point changes its position as a result of a variation in tensile forces of the outer thread and the inner thread, the two yarn components will simultaneously wind around each other in a different ratio.